


Carnal Affair

by kusami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusami/pseuds/kusami
Summary: 搞亲妈哈乱伦 jsp/hp出轨/sbhp前提不能看别看ojzz





	Carnal Affair

“哈利——妈咪，你在吗？”  
哈利听到他儿子的声音从厨房门后传来。他放下手中搅拌奶油的勺子，转过头，皱起眉毛：“詹姆斯？”  
“嗯唔。”男孩用毛茸茸的声音哼了哼。下一刻，一个同样毛茸茸的脑袋出现在门后：“西里斯不在？”  
“他上班去了。”哈利解释道，“我今天休假。”  
詹姆斯挠了挠自己的脑袋，不意外的哼了一声。  
五年级的暑假，刚过了生日不久的十六岁男孩已经长得比哈利高了半个头。他继承了他父亲那双阴鸷而尖锐的深灰色眼睛和高大结实的身材，还有他母亲那样毛茸茸乱糟糟的黑色头发和不太好的视力。现在是早上八点，他才刚刚起床，那头乱发显得更蓬松了，而他的圆框眼镜还没架在鼻梁上。  
“你这一个星期都会在家里吗？”詹姆揉着头发走过去，他身上只穿了一件白色的背心。喜欢魁地奇的年轻男孩结实的肌肉和深色的皮肤将他的背心撑的有些鼓，哈利将视线从他的儿子身上挪开，他干咽了一口唾沫。詹姆没有穿睡裤，他灰色的内裤间隆起了一个明显的鼓包。让他忍不住的脸红心热。  
“没有意外的话，是这样。”哈利低声说。他转过身去，还没等他把搅拌勺重新握在手里，他忽然感觉在他身后的詹姆猛地伸手抓住了他的腰，年轻男人挺翘的肉臀顺势贴在了男孩勃起的裤裆上。  
“那真不错，”詹姆压低了声音，他哑声在自己母亲的耳边轻柔地吹着气，“我有整整一个星期的时间好好照顾你这个小骚货。”  
“放开，詹姆。”他下流猥亵的话让他的母亲半边脸都烧的通红。他试图在他儿子的手掌里扭动，但是年轻的傲罗司长的腰相对詹姆的手掌来说细的过分，被他轻易地抓在手里。只有臀肉在贴着他鼓起来的老二蹭个不停：“西里斯可是随时可能回来——唔！”  
“我才不怕被他发现，妈咪。”詹姆伸出舌头轻柔地舔了舔他母亲皱起来的眉毛。他的舌头色情地滑进哈利的耳洞里，模仿着抽插的动作在里面进出，享受着哈利的纤瘦的身体止不住地在他的手掌中颤抖。“如果真被他发现他也会认为是你骚的勾引了自己的亲儿子，不是吗？”  
哈利无法反驳。他在詹姆的舔弄中感觉到自己的双腿很快就软了。早上西里斯临走时刚折腾过一次的肉穴已经煽情地泛出潮湿的黏液，像有所预感一样为接下来的一切做好了准备。他撑着台子的双手也在发抖，嘴唇紧咬着，控制自己发出情色的呻吟声。  
詹姆将他母亲的内裤拉到腿根，他甚至等不及将他的内裤全都从腿上褪下，就扶着自己从醒来时已经晨勃，到现在早就迫不及待的肉棒，顶开他湿漉漉的穴口，缓慢地进入哈利潮湿的抽搐不止的阴道里。  
“老天——哈利，你真是——”詹姆斯一边摆动着腰一边将双手伸进了他母亲的围裙下面。他捉住哈利挺翘软嫩的乳房，拇指粗鲁地揉搓着他硬挺的乳头，感觉到乳尖冒出了丝丝的湿润。灵巧的大男孩用牙齿解开哈利缠绕在后颈上的围裙带子，年轻男人的围裙落下，上半身的内衣被詹姆褪到了乳房上面，一对白嫩的乳肉被他抓握在手掌中揉搓。  
“你真是太骚了，妈咪。”他的儿子在他耳边哑声地说，他将阴茎更深地塞进他母亲的肉穴里，逼出他在外面是总是一副高高在上的精英做派的年轻救世主妈咪的低喘和呻吟声。他进入的毫不费力，这小婊子的肉穴深处还含着他父亲的精液。詹姆斯用脚趾头都能想到，早上西里斯离开前一定好好地干了好几次他的肉穴。不然不会直到现在他里面的精液还没干。  
“爸爸早上离开前干了你几次？”他将自己更深地钉入哈利的肉洞里面，一只手仍然揉捏着他的乳肉，另一只手则来到他的臀后。詹姆斯抓起他的一侧臀瓣，清楚地看到那个隐藏在臀缝里的小肉穴没有平时紧紧闭合着的那样矜持，而是被肏成了一个圆圆的肉洞。他伸进一根手指简单地抠挖了几下，就有精液顺着他的指节流淌出来。  
“哇哦。”詹姆贴着他的耳朵吹气，“他连你的屁眼都没放过，对不对？”

往日里总是表情平静冷淡的傲罗司长此刻已经被自己的儿子肏的深深地弯下腰，雌伏在厨房的料理台上，满脸都是情欲带来的红潮。他挺翘的白嫩乳肉随着身后的撞击在不停地摇晃着，乳头湿漉漉的，煽情的像是有奶汁要从上面滴落。他一开始还不吭气，不管詹姆斯问他什么他都咬着嘴唇不松口，但是当他开始恶意地顶撞着他阴穴深处紧缩着的宫口时，即使是他也不得不放下矜持开口了。  
“詹，詹姆斯，”哈利喘息着，听起来有些上气不接下气，但是沙哑的声音分外催情。“轻一点。”他哀求道，“早上西里斯肏了好几次，现在我那里还很疼……”  
他的话让詹姆感觉自己的老二变得更硬了。他看着母亲深深弓下腰去，抓着台子边缘的指节有些苍白，胸口的两团乳肉淫荡地摇晃着。  
他忍不住低下头看，正在被他的手指插弄的屁眼也紧紧地收缩着，像是舔舐他手指一样张合，更别说正在被他肏弄的雌穴了。他的母亲高高瘦瘦，虽然没有他和他父亲那样明显高大的身材，但是也不算娇弱。只是此刻含着他老二的那张娇嫩的肉穴看起来被插弄得这么可怜。每一次他抽出时都带出了一些火热粘腻的软肉。  
詹姆灰色的眼睛变深了，他知道每次哈利被尽情肏弄过以后肉穴里面就会变成这种颜色，就像被肏熟了一样。  
他从哈利的肉穴里抽了出来，阴唇仍然微微张着嘴，因为刚被粗大的肉棒肏弄过还不能立刻合上。哈利转过头茫然地看着他的儿子，他明亮潮湿的绿眼睛浮上了一层情欲的水雾，眼神茫然吗。湿润嫣红的嘴唇微微张着，和他下面的那张嘴一样。好像在诱人肏弄似的。  
詹姆用手指捏住了他还在滴答着流淌淫水的肉穴，里面的水声一直没有停下，被肏弄就发出咕叽咕叽的淫荡声音。他用力揉弄着母亲敏感的肿起来的阴蒂，轻易地几下就将哈利捏的尖叫着高潮了。  
“帮我舔舔，妈咪。”  
在满足了他淫荡的司长母亲之后，詹姆斯诱惑地抓着他的头发，强迫他跪在他身前张开了嘴。哈利几乎没有反抗，他乖顺地含进儿子的肉棒，嘴巴被撑的满满的，嫣红的嘴唇爱抚着肉棒上凸起的筋络。詹姆斯挺了几下腰，将哈利的嘴巴也肏的咕叽咕叽的响着，他垂下眼睛，看到哈利忍不住用手指正在揉捏自己的乳头和阴蒂，男孩的脸上滑过一丝隐秘的微笑。他太清楚自己母亲的身体有多淫荡了。

在哈利的嘴发酸之前，詹姆斯终于射进了他的喉咙里。几乎一滴都没有浪费，精液满满地充斥了傲罗司长的嘴巴。年轻的母亲松了口气，他等到詹姆斯的阴茎疲软下去，细致温柔地用舌头把他肉棒上的精液都舔干净，最后轻轻地吻了一下詹姆斯的龟头，然后他抬起脸看着他，绿色的眼睛里有种未知的情绪。  
“你着急吃早饭吗？”  
看到哈利双腿大张地跪在地上，娇嫩红肿的肉穴当中还在不停滴落淫水和精水，乳头红肿着，乳肉被他握在自己的手心里羞涩地玩弄，詹姆斯感觉自己刚刚射过的老二又忍不住勃起了。他托着哈利的臀肉将他从地上抱了起来，瘦削的年轻男人双臂主动地缠绕在詹姆斯的脖颈上，他伸出舌头和自己的儿子忘情地缠吻，两个人的吻发出啾啾的水声。  
詹姆斯粗喘着低下头，他看到满脸红潮的哈利将手伸到他的小腹下，拨弄着他刚刚勃起的肉棒，扶着那根凶器对准自己的阴道口，慢慢地塞进了仍然张着的肉穴里。  
当他再次抬起头的时候，詹姆斯立刻吻上了他。他将自己深深地肏入哈利的肉穴里，紧致的肉洞缠绵的吸吮着年轻的男孩的肉棒，像是想要不依不饶地将里面的精水再次榨出似的套弄着，在一次次的交合中拍打出混杂着水声的肏穴声。哈利的臀部快速地上下震动着，他胸口的乳肉翻滚着磨蹭着詹姆斯的脖颈，男孩忍不住低下头一口咬住了他母亲的乳头，在深深的吸吮中快速地操弄着他的肉穴，让两个人飞快地又一次达到了高潮。

“你在家里的时候根本没必要穿这种东西，西里斯也会同意我这么说。”  
在哈利里面泄欲了三四次以后，詹姆斯才满意地将他放开，同时也脱掉了他身上的内衣和内裤，只留着一件围裙包裹哈利赤裸的身体。年轻男人的绿眼睛被冒犯似的睁大，他的脸因为气恼涌现出红晕，但是却没反驳詹姆斯的话。  
他只穿着一件围裙，整个后背裸露着，露出紧致挺翘的后臀。詹姆斯似乎对他被西里斯肏的合不拢的屁眼很感兴趣，他反复用手抠挖着那个圆圆的小洞，把它扩张得更开，然后塞了一根震动棒进去，让哈利忍不住在想要摆脱那种震动感的时候不停地摇着屁股。  
“别动，”詹姆斯故作严肃地在他屁股上打了一巴掌。他的另一只手插弄着哈利仍然柔软湿热的阴穴，把里面的精水涂抹在他的大腿上。只用一句话就制止了哈利的挣扎。“既然西里斯那么喜欢干你的屁眼，为什么不能忍耐一天呢，妈咪？”  
他轻笑着直起腰来，又在哈利的耳后重重地吻了一下。“他肯定会很喜欢——你居然会为了他忍耐着把这么粗大的东西塞进屁股里一整天。让他晚上回来的时候好好尝尝你被肏烂的肉穴吧，哈利。”

end


End file.
